Talent show part 1
by TwiMoon0NewLight
Summary: There's a talent show in Forks and Edward suprises Bella by entering, will she do the same? Will someone get the wrong idea? ExB!


Talent show part 1

**Talent show part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Hero or the characters from Twilight…

AN: This Is you a random idea that poped into my head and I wrote it down… so let me know what you think!

BELLA POV:

I was sitting in the front row next to Alice and Jasper, Edward and the others was out hunting and for some bizzar reason had Alice forced me to attend this talent show at Forks High School.

It was going to be four tryouts and one final, and since this is Forks we're talking about… it's like the avent of the year, everyone is here.

It had been going on for ages and the judges had turned down everyone axcept for Lauren, she did a fashionshow and I'm pretty sure she bribed them…

The host anounced that we only had one more performance left, Alice bumped up and down in her chair… I'm surprised she didn't break it…

When I hear a familiar voice, the voice of an angel…

"Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you be hurt if you saw me hurting? Would you give your soul tonight?"

Edward steped out on stage, he didn't have a tuxedo, he didn't need one… he still looked a hundred times better than all the others. His eye were locked on me form the moment he entered the scene and when I looed at him he smiled my favorite smile.

"Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh oh please tell me these Now would you die for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms tonight?... I can be you hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever.If I can take your soul away"

I noticed he had changed some of the lyrics so that it fitted our relationeship even better… I was close to tears now, it was just

so beautiful… he was beautiful… and he was all mine.

"Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Would you lie would you run away? Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care, you're here tonight… I can be you hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. If I can take your soul away…"

His voice was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. I finally pulled away form his gaze and could suddenly see that all of the girls in the room was crying, I'm sure most of them thought he sang to them…

"I can be you hero baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. If I can take your soul away?"

I smiled like crazy by the time he finished, and the whole room broke out in cheers and whistles.

Edward walked towards me and then he got close enough he picked me up and kissed me sweetly. I smiled at him as he out me down, he did't let me go completely, he still had his arms around my waist.

"So… how do you like the song?" Edward whispeded.

"It was the most beautiful thing someone has ever done for me!" I said as soon as I trusted my voice again.

"That's good, but I can't take all the credit, Alice helped to…" Edward smiled that amazing smile as he picked me up and carried me out of the room, not careing who's watching.

Later that night was were at the Cullens, we were all watching TV when Alice dragged me out of the house.

She picked me up and run for a good five minutes.

"So, what are you gonna sing? Oh, and what are you gonna wear? Please can I pick, please, please!" She asked me as soon as she was sure that Edward couldn't hear us.

"Uh… was are you talking about?" I asked, truly confused.

"The next talent show silly! I've allready signed you up!" Alice said as she jumed up and down.

"What? ALICE, you know I can't sing!" I wasn't really surprised that she had done something like this… What am I supposed to do, refuse… there's no way…

"FINE! I'll do it, BUT I'll pick song!" I finally agreed.

"YES! That means I can pick clothes!" Alice was getting more hyper by the minute.

"Yeah fine, but nothing over the top and DON'T even think out telling Edward!" I demanded.

"Haha… your sooo funny Bella… I won't THINK about it!" I rolled my eyes as Alice laughed… but I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with this conversation…

"Are we done here?" I asked slightly anxious.

"Yes, yes run of and play with Edward." She teased.

"EDWARD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and within seconds he was right next to me.

"Can you please take me back?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"Sure love… but what was Alice and you dicussing?" He said as he scooped me up into his ams.

"You'll see Edward… You'll see…" I loved that I, for once, new something he didn't…

AN: I know it sucks… but I think it's kinda cute. I'm not sure how many chapters this is gonna be but I have planned like two or three more… but please give me idea with songs or persons that sings in the show…. AND PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
